Jirou's Blog of Randomness
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Random blogs from Akutagawa Jirou, updated whenever our hyper little blonde feels like it.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday

Hi. Hi. Minna. It is….uh….Monday? Oh…Tuesday. Yeah. Tuesday and I has decided to start my own blog. Yep. Yep. My blog will be daily, hourly…uh…when ever I feel like updating it really. So uh…Let's let minna get to know me. Akutagawa Jirou, desu. I am 15 years old and my birthday is May 5th, yep it is. That makes me one of the oldest at Hyoutei…if not the oldest…I can't remember everyone's birthdays. There is to many of them. I know to many people. -nods- way to many people. But I know Keigo-chan's birthday. That's October 4th…yep, yep. Hehhehehe…OH!! Speaking of birthdays my aniki's birthday was a few days again and we went out to eat as a family. Kaji-nii-san choose western food for dinner. So we found a western restaurant and that is where we ate. Yeppers. I had a burger. A big burger with mushroom and mayo and this cheese that was white…I think it was called swish but I'm not sure. It was a yummy burger. And the fries had cheese on them. I thought it sounded really gross at first but it wasn't. Nope. Nope. They were really good. Then we had cake and the waiters sang to Aniki in English. I tried to sing to but my English is not so good….kaa-san says I need to study my English more. I'm not very good at English. Keigo-chan can speak English though…he can speak French too…-blushes- Uh…..yeah, Kei-chan is really good at French..-blushes some more- But uh…POCKY!!! Marui-kun toke me to a sweets shop the other day and bought me pocky. I told him he didn't have to but he did. I mean, not to be mean to Marui-kun but my family problems has more money then his family…then again Rikkai seems like an expensive school…and I guess pocky isn't that expensive. -shrugs- I think Marui-kun has a crush on me…I'm not sure…I thought he liked Kirihara-kun but maybe not. I would hate to have to turn Marui-kun down…because he is really nice and I really do like him but not like that, you know? But then he may ask for a reason…I can't give him a reason…the reason is secret and that is the way it is supposed to stay…at least that is what I was told. The reason is to stay secret. Oh, I Like orange. it's a pretty color. I have an orange pillow and an orange blanket…my cell phone is even orange, SEE? Wait…I guess you can't see….uh…but it's orange. Yep. Yep. It is. I want a bunny rabbit but my parents won't get me a bunny rabbit. I can have a bunny rabbit. -pouts- Did anyone else know that Keigo has a puppy? Well he's not really a puppy but he's small….I didn't know that till yesterday….I didn't I didn't I didn't…nope nope…apparently puppy has his own house that is kept away from the main house because Keigo-chan's grandma is allergic to puppy…that's weird. Oh…eh heh…Im rambling…other people's blogs aren't this long I bet…..Uh so anyways…I'll be around…if minna have questions or comments than just tell me. Kay?

Lots of love love love….I like love….and pocky for everyone….uh..pretend pocky since I can't really give everyone pocky….I tired now…night night minna…sheepy says night night too…OH AND SHEEPY IS ORANGE TOO!!!

JA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday

Sorry minna that I didn't blog yesterday. I woke up really late and had to run all the way to school to make it to practice on time and I was still really late. Keigo-chan was not happy. -shakes head- nope. Nope. He dragged me into the clubroom and gave me a very long speech about obligations and how I'm a regular and how that 'conveys a certain image'….actually I kind of started spacing out after that but Keigo made sure I got thoroughly punished for my tardiness.

And Gaku-chan I read your blog. Don't think I don't. Because I do. I saw what you said. I am NOT in love with Keigo-chan. If I'm in love with Keigo-chan than you are in love with Oshitari-kun. -nods- You are. You are. You are.

Speaking of Gaku-chan, he was teasing Shishido about being Choutarou-kun's uke. I think Shishido called him Oshitari-kun's whore but I'm not sure I started to fall asleep again and I was having a nice dream. I have lots of nice dreams. Keigo-chan didn't want me to have nice dreams though. He got upset and asked my if I hadn't had enough sleep for being late. He punished me again. Maybe one day he'll learn that punishing me only makes me want to sleep more. -blushes- YOU DIDN'T JUST READ THAT!!! Anou….-runs away-

Ja, minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

-cries- -cries some more- -sniffles- Gomen nasai, minna. I…-starts crying again- Why did Gaku-chan call me such a mean word? I'm not the s-word…how can I be Keigo-chan's s-word. An s-word is someone that sleeps around all the time. Does Gaku-chan think I just have sex with Keigo when ever he asks? I've NEVER had sex with Keigo-chan we are just friends. -cries and clings to sheepy- Why would you be so mean Gaku-chan? -sniffles-

How Keigo-chan chooses to punish me is our business not yours. I can't believe you would say and imply things that were so mean. -sniffles- Why does Oshitari like someone so mean? -clings harder to sheepy- I'M GONNA TELL KEIGO-CHAN!!! -runs to tell on you-

-pops back in- For those of you wondering. -holds up sheepy- Sheepy is my stuffed sheep that I've had since I was five. Not a real sheep just stuffed. -giggles- I wouldn't get a real orange sheep…besides Kaa-san wouldn't let me have a real sheep. -shakes head- Nope, she wouldn't. Sheepy sleeps with me and gives me good dreams. Lots of good dreams. -nods- NOOOOOOOOOOOW, I'm going to go tell on you Gaku-chan. -runs away crying- KEIGOOOOOOOOO-CHAN!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Friday

It's okay, Gaku-chan. I forgive you. But if you're angry at Shishido than you should take it out on him. What happened there? When we were first years you two were really close but now….I really wondered what happened. And I thinks of you like my bestest friend too, Gaku-chan…besides Kei-chan…Kei-chan is my bestestest friend. And Sheepy…I loves sheepy. -smiles-

I told Keigo-chan that you called me the s-word and he was pretty mad but I talked him down to only giving you two days intense training as punishment. And he also said to keep your opinions to yourself and that what he does is his business and not a commoner's like yours. Or something like that…he was really upset with you Gaku-chan. -nods- Kei-chan loves me that much. -blushes- NOT LIKE THAT!! I mean like a friend. Like he loves me as a friend…like you love me Gaku-chan…-nods- Like that, yeah. Uh…..-blushes- I'm kind of digging myself into a hole. So I will stop digging now…

Ja minna.

Oh, if minna are confused than you have to read Gaku-chan's blog too. It's called 'Gakuto's reluctant blog'...YEP. YEP. Read that and you will no longer be confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday

It wasn't that bad was it, Gaku-chan? But I guess you did learn a lesson, so it's all good. -smiles-

And Oshitari-kun is your best friend. He should help you. -nods- -nods-

Also. I AM NOT SPOILED!!! -pouts- Kei-chan tell Gakuto I'm not spoiled. -pouts and stomps foot- Kei-chan!!!

Um…and and and……I don't know…I really have nothing else to say. I just felt like replying to Gaku-chan. -nods- yep. Yep. That's it. I just felt like telling Gakuto through bloggy instead of face to face. Oh, and Gaku-chan. You shouldn't yell to much at Shishido because Keigo will give you both laps. LOTS OF LAPS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

Oh. I know. Keigo-chan bet Oshitari-kun FIVE sappy romance novels that Oshitari-kun wouldn't have the courage to kiss you in front of everyone. -nods- They have another bet going to, about who will admit their love first. -nods- -nods- Actually, I'm a little confused on the details on that one.

And I totally agree. Shishido and Choutarou sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, than comes marriage…..hehehe..then comes Shishi with a baby bump. V!! Tehehehehe….

As for who I like…-blushes- I…don't like anyone…-blushes again and then tears- Nope..I-I- do-don't l-like any…-runs off crying-


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday

-sniffles- HE LOVES YOU, GAKU-CHAN!! Oshitari is always going on about how he wants to spoil you and love you and…-cries-…..I WANT THAT!! Nothing you said upset me Gaku-chan…but you have a man that loves you and adores you….the bet was just…I don't know…I just know Keigo got tired of Oshitari always sighing and only sneaking looks at you.

You know what? I'm tired of it. I don't care anymore. I'm in love with Atobe Keigo. I don't care if the whole school knows and I don't care if I get expelled because I love Keigo. -nods- I'm tired of hiding it. I'm tired of not being able to hold his hand or hug him or have him cuddle me. I want an open relationship I don't want to hide in the club room anymore. Kei-chan, if you love me…I want you to write a blog announcing it to everyone. -nods- If you don't than I guess….-looks away- I guess its over between us.

-is desperately hoping for a reply-


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday.

-cries tears of joy- YAY!! Thank you so much, Kei-chan. I love you so so so so so so so so much. Like I said last night when you came over. -nods- That was fun. But my bed is much smaller than the one we are used to, that being your bed. -smiles- Now I can tell everyone everyday how much I love you, because I love you lots. Yep. Oh and I think we may have been a little loud last night, Kaji-nii-san kept looking at me odd and said I was a screamer….-blushes and looks away- But…it was worth it. I love you Keigo-chan. Yep. Yep. Lots and lots. More than sheepy. More than sugar. More than everything in the whole world because you are MY Keigo-chan.

Oh, and Kei-chan has a blog now. Yep he does.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(backslash)s(backslash)5829547(backslash)1(backslash)Oresama_glorious_blog

So all of you go and read it. -smiles-

Also, I LOVE YOU KEIGO-CHAN!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday

I'M MOVING IN WITH KEI-CHAN!! Of course I say yes!! Hehehehehe….I IS MOVING IN WITH KEIGO-CHAN!! Yep Yep Yep. Kaa-san and tou-san think we are moving to fast in our relationship. They said that soon I'll be engaged and pushed into a to young marriage that will end quickly. Actually they think I am moving in with a girl…I haven't told them I'm gay yet or that I'm dating Kei-chan. If they knew I was dating Kei-chan I don't know what they would do. Tou-san would probably try and get a higher possession in the company he works out using the Atobe name. Probably say something along the lines of 'Well my son is practically an Atobe'. Everyone freaks out when they hear the name Atobe…I don't understand why though. Oh well….I love Kei-chan and I'm going to move in with him.

LOVE YOU BABY!!!


End file.
